The present disclosure relates generally to passing data streams between remote cooperating systems, and more specifically, to facilitating an efficient exchange of streaming data constructs between remote machines while making remote procedure calls.
In general, contemporary cooperating systems provide streaming of large binary objects using multiple processes and accounting for transmission errors. However, while contemporary cooperating systems provide the streaming of binary data, they fail to provide a form that an application programmable interface will take. That is, at present, contemporary cooperating systems are not clear as to how a streaming interaction between the two peers is established and managed.